Visitation Rights
by victoriamartynne
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.
1. Chapter One

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Cordelia gasped as she was flung into the wall. "You are going to pay for that!" She swung her leg around and kicked her attacker around the head. "Payback's a bitch!" She stated. She groaned as she was punched in the abdomen. "I know, I know, I should have tensed! But tense this!" She spun and tripped her opponent, sending him flying to the floor. She straddled his body and pressed the sword she was holding under his chin.  
  
"Okay, you win!" Angel surrendered. "Now would you mind removing that very sharp weapon away from my neck?"  
  
She laughed and pressed it a little further into his skin, but not enough to cut him. "It wouldn't kill you unless I was to press it down very hard! But I suppose it could hurt a lot."  
  
"Cordelia, remove the sharp weapon!" He threatened. "Why? What are you going to do?" She mocked.  
  
To answer her he pushed her hand that was holding the sword up and away from his neck. Using his extra weight but not his vampire strength he pushed her off him and onto her back. This time he straddled her body. He pulled her arms above her head and held them there. "Now who's the winner?" He breathed.  
  
Her chest rose up and down, pressing her breasts to his chest. "Frankly I still think me."  
  
"You're pushing your luck." He growled.  
  
"And what are you going to do?" She mocked.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He whispered, his mouth nearing hers.  
  
"Realise that there are two other people in the room." A female voice called out.  
  
Both Angel and Cordelia instantly jumped up and looked to see who had spoke.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked. "Spike?" Cordelia questioned.  
  
"Angel, peaches, nice to see you. Now, have you perhaps got any helpless victims lying around that would perhaps be bleeding slightly?"  
  
Buffy hit Spike on the arm.  
  
"Not to interrupt this touching moment." Cordelia interrupted. "But what are you doing here? And together?"  
  
"We're not alone. The others are upstairs talking to Wesley. We're here because something bad is coming." Buffy explained, still getting over the shock of seeing Cordelia and Angel the way that they were. Of course they were only fighting. Cordelia and Angel didn't think of each other that way.  
  
"That seems to be an everyday occurrence around here. So, what's special about this big bad?" Cordelia spoke for a dazed Angel, who still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Maybe we should talk upstairs." Angel finally suggested. "Why don't you two go up while Cordelia and I tidy up a bit?"  
  
Spike and Buffy complied and marched up the stairs.  
  
"Well, talk about appearing at the wrong moment." Cordelia exclaimed and picked up her towel off the floor to wipe at her brow.  
  
"Talk about appearing in the first place. I mean, don't they have a phone anymore?" Angel scowled.  
  
"Aww, poor Angel." Cordelia clucked and cocked her head to the side. "What you need is a good back massage."  
  
"You offering?" He said, showing interest.  
  
"No, I was just saying that is what you need." She teased.  
  
He grabbed her playfully and she squealed. "Didn't you ever learn that you shouldn't tease a vampire? Especially the scourge of Europe."  
  
She laughed. "The so-called scourge of Europe is more like a pussycat than a scourge!"  
  
"Take that back!" He warned, pulling her body nearer to his.  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?" She taunted.  
  
"Torture you." He whispered and brushed his lips ever so lightly over hers.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" "You'll see, tonight." He promised.  
  
She shook her head. "No!"  
  
"Baby, you know that no matter what you say I'll do it anyway." He stroked her cheek with his finger.  
  
"How do you know that I'll let you?" She asked. "Because you can't resist me."  
  
With that he lowered his lips onto hers and pulled her body so that it pressed against him.  
  
When they finally parted she nodded, breathless. "You were right."  
  
"I just love being right." He said and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Before he could move in she stopped him. "I think maybe we've had enough time to clear up a little."  
  
He looked confused for a moment but then realised and sighed before dragging her up the stairs behind him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
"So, basically the demon army is coming to LA and like the caring sort of folk you are you decided to haul your asses here to help us fight?" Gunn simplified what Giles and Buffy had been explaining for the past hour.  
  
"Basically? Yes." Giles sighed. "Bu maybe we shouldn't simplify this. If the Tolcas takes over the city then people will die, terror will ensue and evil will reign."  
  
"So, we won't let it." Angel said from his vantage point at the end of the table, Cordelia on one side of him, Buffy on the other. Under the table Cordelia's hand was grasped in his tightly, while Buffy was trying to mentally pluck up the courage to reach for his hand.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be quite as simple as that." Giles said, exasperated at the lack of panic the AI team were showing.  
  
"Then we'll make it that simple." Wes said. "We'll research this army and find out its weaknesses and then stop it. I'm sure with a little work we will be able to overcome this."  
  
"Wesley is right." Fred joined in. "I'll have a look on the net tomorrow and see what I can find out."  
  
"You use the net a lot too?" Willow asked. "Which sites do you bookmark?"  
  
"The coroner, the Magick Warehouse, Prophecies United, the local government."  
  
Fred began to reel of a list of websites that the AI team used regularly. The two of them forgot all about the army and began to discuss useful links.  
  
"Giles." Xander said. "Maybe we should think about where we are going to stay, it's getting quite late."  
  
"Of course." The watcher agreed.  
  
"You could all stay here." Fred broke off from her conversation with Willow to point out. "There are lots of rooms." She noticed Angel's glare. "Or not."  
  
"No, of course, you must stay here." Wes offered grudgingly but managed to sound sincere.  
  
Before the Scoobies could say anything the baby monitor in the corner of the room began to make noises. The Scoobies all looked quite frightened and unsure of what it was, Buffy even reached for her stake. The AI team all knew instantly knew that it was Connor. Gunn sniggered at the expressions on the stranger's faces.  
  
"It's okay." Cordelia said to Angel. "I'll go."  
  
Buffy shot her a weird look as she got up from the table and went upstairs. All was explained, or part of it was, when Cordelia arrived back downstairs with the baby in her arms.  
  
"Cordelia has a baby?" Anya asked. "Nobody told me that Cordelia had a baby."  
  
"Nobody knew honey." Xander reassured.  
  
"How irresponsible of her to get herself pregnant." Anya remarked but quickly shut up when Cordelia sat back down at the table.  
  
"He woke up from his nap." She told Angel. "I tried him with a bottle but he wouldn't take it."  
  
"It's okay." Angel said and peered at Connor in Cordelia's arms. "I'll try him later on."  
  
They both looked up to see the Scoobies looking at them expectantly, demanding an answer.  
  
"Uh, this is my baby, Connor." Angel said. "Our baby." He said and smiled at Cordelia. She grasped his hand under the table.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused. "Vampires can't have children. And besides, Cordelia a mother? She can hardly look after herself. What's going on here?"  
  
"Big prophecy thing. Not really a story." Angel brushed it off and chose to ignore the part about Cordy not being a mother. "If you guys are stopping here tonight I'm going to take Connor up to bed. Take any room on the fourth floor. The linens are in the first room on the left."  
  
Angel took Connor off Cordelia and took him upstairs. Cordelia made her excuses and went into Wes's office to do a little research before she went to bed. By the time she was tired, the Scoobies had all gone to bed, leaving the AI team ready to go home in Wes and Gunn's case and upstairs for Fred. Gunn kissed Fred goodbye and he left with Wes. Cordelia and Fred walked upstairs together.  
  
"Willow seems nice." Fred commented.  
  
"Willow is, but she's the only one I've really talked to since I left Sunnydale." They reached Fred's door and they said goodnight. Cordelia made her way to Angel's room.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him with a kiss. "Did he get back off alright?"  
  
"He's out like a light." He said and reached around her to shut the door. He pressed her against it and bent to kiss her shoulder and then her neck.  
  
"Mmm, a vampire with a neck fetish, how original." She gasped as he nipped at her skin with his teeth and let his hands travel down to her waist.  
  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
She moaned as he gently sucked at the place on her neck that he'd marked when he'd branded her as his a couple of months ago.  
  
She flinched as the door knob pressed into her back uncomfortably. "Maybe we should take this to the bed?" She suggested.  
  
He didn't answer but he picked her up and fell on top of her on the bed. "Did I mention something about torture earlier?"  
  
"No." She murmured as his hand travelled down her body and began to slip up her skirt.  
  
He stopped. "I think I did."  
  
"No you didn't! Carry on." She urged but he just shook his head. "No again! What do you want this time?"  
  
"I want you to tell me that you need me."  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Tell me you want me inside of you."  
  
"I want you inside of me." She whispered.  
  
"Tell me that you're only alive when I'm inside of you." Cordelia snorted. "Tell me!"  
  
"I'm only alive when you're inside of me."  
  
"Tell me you love me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Okay then." His hand began to move upwards again, taking her skirt with it. "No underwear? I'm shocked!" He teased.  
  
Her hands sought his pants and unzipped his fly, freeing his warmth. "I want you inside of me." She whispered again.  
  
With one thrust it was done. He began moving in and out of her slowly, his hands gently massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned as he filled her, throwing her head back and gripping his buttocks, pulling him into her.  
  
Neither of them noticed the knock on the door until it had been flung open.  
  
Buffy stood there, a shocked expression on her face. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
  
  
Angel quickly rolled off of Cordelia and flung the comforter over them both.  
  
When he turned back towards where she was stood, Buffy was gone.  
  
Cordelia sighed and pulled her skirt back down before getting up and going to see where Buffy went.  
  
She went straight to the fourth floor and began calling her name. Spike called back from behind one of the doors saying which room she was in. Cordelia went up to it quietly. She could hear muffled sobs from inside. "Buffy?"  
  
"Go away you bitch!"  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry you had to see that. But it isn't just some casual thing. We're in love. We have been for a long time." Cordelia tried to explain, not sure if what she was saying was making things better or worse. "Buffy, can we talk?"  
  
The door suddenly flew open. "Why would you think I would talk to you?!" Her face was twisted in rage and she had puffy red eyes. Her raised voice brought the other Scoobies out of their rooms.  
  
Some were dressed, others, Anya, Xander and Spike, were not. All of them, however, had no idea what the two were talking about.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Giles asked, his clipped British tone echoing down the corridor.  
  
"This little bitch was screwing Angel!"  
  
She shouted and started advancing towards Cordelia, causing her to back up down the hall.  
  
"Buffy." Giles warned but she was clearly not listening.  
  
Cordelia backed down the stairs until she reached the first floor balcony, overlooking the lobby. "What is your problem? You've both moved on. You have very different lives now. Mine is with Angel."  
  
"Oh come off it, you only want him because I had him! You could never handle it that he wanted me and not some slut who flaunted herself to every male in Sunnydale!"  
  
Fred came out of her room with Angel just behind her. "What's going on?"  
  
Cordelia punched Buffy square in the face. She stumbled back, shocked at what Cordelia had just done.  
  
She stepped forward and punched Cordelia hard using all over her strength.  
  
Cordelia fell back over the banister flew through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the lobby floor. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
  
  
Angel and Fred instantly ran past the shocked Buffy and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Angel ordered Fred as he ran towards an unconscious Cordy.  
  
He knelt next to her, not wanting to touch her in case she had spinal damage. She was breathing, he could hear, but barely.  
  
"What the hell did you do? You stupid girl!" Giles shouted at Buffy as he ran towards Angel and Cordelia. "What were you thinking using your power against a human!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking Giles, I was angry." She shouted back and trotted down the stairs.  
  
"And that makes it alright does it?" Angel turned on Buffy. "That makes it okay for you to shove a helpless girl over a first floor balcony because you were angry! You amaze me!" He said with contempt and then turned back to Cordelia.  
  
The other Scoobies had all come back downstairs by then and stood watching, unsure of what to do.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way." Fred said as she came back. "I called Wes and Gunn too, they're on their way. I'll go upstairs and get Connor."  
  
She rushed back upstairs just as Buffy ran out of the hotel doors. Spike followed her.  
  
Valuable minutes went by as they waited for the ambulance. Connor, sensing the mood in the room, began to cry in Fred's arms.  
  
She rocked him back and forwards, trying desperately to get him to quieten. Angel sat besides Cordelia not daring to touch any more than her hand. "Sweetheart." He murmured over and over again.  
  
Gunn and Wes arrived at the same time as the ambulance.  
  
The paramedics suspected some sort of spine trauma and maybe even head trauma, but no-one had actually seen how she'd landed.  
  
They managed to avoid questions about how it happened although Angel was tempted to tell them that it was due to Buffy.  
  
They loaded Cordelia into the ambulance on a spinal board. Angel went with her leaving the others to follow in their various cars.  
  
The last thing he saw was Fred's tear soaked face huddled next to his son's downy haired head. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
The hospital had those sorts of fluorescent lights that Angel hated. The kind that hurt his eyes and showed off how pale he actually was. They wheeled Cordelia through the hospital to the trauma room where he was told to wait outside. He watched while they cut her clothes off her and dressed her in one of the hospital's pale cotton tunics. They attached her to a drip and injected her with several things.  
  
The blinds were closed while they did several scans and x-rays. Eventually a nurse came out to see him.  
  
"Miss Chase has woken up. We've done x-rays of her back and head and found that there is nothing broken. It does appear, however, that there is some swelling around her brain and her spine. We've given her drugs to try to reduce it but if it doesn't go down we may have to operate. She's insisting that she speak to you." The nurse smiled gently and led him into her.  
  
She had an oxygen mask on her face but she pulled it away so she could talk to him.  
  
"Hey." She said breathlessly.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked and took her hand in his.  
  
"Like I've been flung from a balcony." She tried to smile but ended up wincing in pain.  
  
He noticed. "Don't talk!" He ordered.  
  
She ignored him. "Where's Connor?"  
  
"He's with Fred. They're all coming to see you, you know." He squeezed her hand. "Everyone's really worried about you."  
  
She pushed the mask back onto her face and took a couple of breaths of oxygen. He looked worried. "It's okay." She reassured. "I just feel a bit winded."  
  
"That's to be expected." He smiled but inside he was seething. "She won't get away with this." He promised.  
  
"Just leave it. She was angry and upset and I hit her first."  
  
"Maybe so, but that didn't give her the right to use her strength on you." He argued, not believing what she was saying.  
  
"I provoked her."  
  
"You hit her, but she nearly killed out!" He pointed out.  
  
She suddenly began gasping for breath and the nurse cam running towards her. "I have to ask you to leave!"  
  
"What's wrong? What is happening?" He asked desperately as an orderly ushered him out of the room.  
  
Fred, Gunn and Wes appeared as he was shoved out of the room. "What's happening?" Wes asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was talking to her and then she started gasping for breath."  
  
"Is anything broken?" Fred asked.  
  
"No." Angel replied trying to see what the doctor was doing. "Just swelled and bruised."  
  
"That's still serious, right?" Fred asked and Wes nodded.  
  
"Where's Connor?" Angel asked, suddenly realising that he wasn't with her.  
  
"Willow and Anya are looking after him back at the hotel. Xander and Giles are on their way here. I guess they must have got stuck in traffic." Fred explained.  
  
She was interrupted by the same nurse coming back out to them. "Cordelia has suffered a collapsed lung. That was what was causing the breathlessness. We've re-inflated it and are convinced that she will be fine now, as long as the swelling stays down. We'll be moving her to a private room in the next few minutes so you can see her when she's been moved. She sure likes to keep us on out toes."  
  
"That's our Cordy." Gunn smiled grimly. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Buffy sat on the bench in the park with her head in her hands. "What the hell was I thinking? I used my strength against a human. I used to be so used to repressing violent feelings towards her but she just got the better of me. And Angel, why would he choose her over me? She was so useless and weak and clingy. What could she possibly give him that I can't? Maybe if I hadn't walked in on them it wouldn't have bothered me or made me as mad. But I can hardly blame her for me just walking into a room without being told to. Can I?"  
  
"No you can't, pet." Spike replied sadly and blew smoke out into the cold LA air.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Cordy greeted weakly, looking especially pale and tired. "Where's Connor?"  
  
"Don't worry about him; Willow and Anya are looking after him." Angel took her hand.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I feel drained and my back feels kinda weird, but I'll survive. How is Buffy?"  
  
"Girl, don't worry 'bout the slayer. She did wrong, not you." Gunn warned.  
  
"I can't help it. Where is she? Is she at the hotel?"  
  
"No, she ran off when Giles shouted at her after you were knocked out." Wesley explained.  
  
"Someone should probably find her." Cordelia suggested and then winced in pain as she tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Don't worry about her!" Angel ordered.  
  
"But we'll need her to fight the army."  
  
"We'll need her, you won't. And don't worry; Spike will bring her back eventually." Angel said. "Try to rest."  
  
"I'm not very good with hospitals." Cordelia admitted. "Will you bring me my laptop and a few books tomorrow so I can start researching? I might as well be doing something useful seen as though I'm stuck here. The doctor says I've got to stop in about a weak once he's sure the swelling is going down."  
  
"You should be resting." Angel reproached.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I'm going to be able to rest with the nurses dropping in every ten minutes to take my temperature or change my drip bad. I might as well be helping to save the world, right?"  
  
Angel smiled at her. "Well, as long as you don't get too excited trying to save the world."  
  
The doctor came into the room then carrying a syringe. "Miss Chase, this is just a sedative to help you get a good night's sleep tonight."  
  
Cordelia was about to protest but a look from Angel silenced her.  
  
"You'll just feel a tiny prick." She felt the effects instantly.  
  
"I'll come and see you tomorrow, sweetheart. I love you." Cordelia heard Angel say and then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Despite what he'd said to Cordelia, he stayed there all night watching over her.  
  
He didn't even sleep.  
  
Giles and Xander had eventually arrived the night before after stopping to kill a vampire on the way to the hospital.  
  
They were relived that Cordelia was fine.  
  
Angel had glowered, they were only glad for Buffy's sake. She, however, had not paid a visit.  
  
Cordelia woke up about four o clock. She moaned as she tried to move and then stopped, seeming to remember where she was. "Hey." She said, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"I feel sore and like I want to get out of this place." She shuffled up the bed slightly but even the slightest of movements made her wince in pain. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to leave you. You looked kind of lonely. And besides, we're used to sleeping together now."  
  
She smiled, love in her eyes. "Yeah we are. Is someone going to bring Connor today?"  
  
"Maybe at a more reasonable hour. Not everyone is up this early you know."  
  
"I don't know why everyone was fussing so much. I only fell off the balcony."  
  
"You could hear us?" She nodded. "You know damn well that you didn't just fall off the balcony, you were pushed. When I was waiting for the ambulance to get here I was convinced that you were going to die. And I realised that I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't live with you not by my side."  
  
"I wouldn't have died on you. And besides, you've got Connor and Fred and Gunn and Wes. You'd have been fine."  
  
"I wouldn't have had you. And I wouldn't have been fine. You were my best friend before you were my lover. You still are my best friend but you're so much more. You're my soul mate. In all of my two hundred and forty seven years, I never met anyone remotely like you." He told her, by the time he had finished talking she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you so much." She said and held out her arms so he could hug her. He embraced her for what seemed like hours.  
  
He released her and they sat talking until the sun rose. Gunn, Wes and Fred arrived with Connor.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Let me have him." She held out her arms and Angel nestled him into the crook of her arm.  
  
"Mummy's here." Angel said.  
  
Connor instantly recognised her and began making little noises and laughing happily.  
  
The rest of the AI gang sat around the bed.  
  
Giles arrived a couple of minutes later. "Forgive me for intruding, I was worried about you."  
  
"I'm okay Giles. Thank you for coming." She spoke to Giles but didn't take her eyes off Connor. "Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, she came back to the hotel late last night. I can't apologise enough for what she did."  
  
"It was my fault Giles, I hit her first." Cordelia ignored the sour look on Angel's face.  
  
"Yes but still, that does not excuse what she did." Giles took the last empty chair in the room now he felt that he wasn't intruding.  
  
Cordelia just shrugged and carried on cooing to Connor. "When mummy gets out of here she's going to take you to the park, yes she is and she's going to." The words died on her lips and her face twisted in agony. "Take him!"  
  
Angel took him and gave him to Fred. "What's wrong?"  
  
"A pain, in my side." She uttered, sweat breaking out on her forehead.  
  
The nurse and doctor from the night before had picked up a change in heartbeat on the monitors and came rushing in, ushering everyone else out in the process. It took Gunn, Wes and Giles to get Angel out of the room.  
  
"She'll be okay, man. It's Cordy, she survived killer visions. She's gonna be fine." Gunn reassured.  
  
"This isn't mystical though, it's." Angel began to argue but stopped when Cordelia was brought out on the bed. "What's happening? Where are you taking her?"  
  
"To theatre. There seems to be some sort of internal bleeding that we missed last night. We need to go in and stop it right away." The doctor rushed down the corridor after explaining.  
  
They were shepherded into Cordelia's room again by an orderly. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Doctor Jacobson has never lost a patient. He's very good in surgery."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Angel said bluntly. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
While they were waiting, Giles went to the phone to call Willow and let her know what was happening. Connor began to get crabby so Fred and Gunn took him for a walk outside. Wesley tried to talk some sense into Angel, who was pacing backwards and forwards. "She will be okay. She's strong. She's not going to give in."  
  
"She's not strong. She acts it but she isn't."  
  
"Give her a little credit Angel. She's survived things that many people can't even imagine and she isn't even twenty two. She's nearly lost her life more times but she fought for it and survived. There is no way that she's going to give in now." Wes reassured.  
  
"I swear, if anything happens to her I will kill Buffy." Angel threatened.  
  
Buffy, who was stood outside the door listening to their conversation, flinched at the harsh words of the vampire and turned with tears in her eyes to leave the hospital.  
  
She bumped into Fred and Gunn with Connor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fred asked rudely.  
  
"I came to see how Cordelia is."  
  
"She'd be a lot better without you playing power rangers. How do you think she is? Damn, you threw her across the lobby! You're lucky she's not dead!" Gunn stuck up for Cordy.  
  
"I don't need crap from you okay? I know I did wrong and I'm sorry. I got carried away."  
  
"Damn right you did. If it wasn't for this army that's supposed to be rising, I'd have your ass kicked right back to Sunnydale." Gunn threatened. "Now why don't you do everyone a favour and get the hell away."  
  
When Buffy had left Giles came hurrying across. "Was that Buffy I just saw?"  
  
Fred nodded. "She's gone back to the hotel."  
  
"What did she want?" He asked looking worried.  
  
"Just offering her condolences." Gunn said and took Fred and Connor back into the hospital.  
  
Cordelia was being wheeled down the hall when they arrived back at her room. Angel was instantly on his feet, Wesley had managed to get him to sit and wait rather than wear the carpet down.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She had some pretty major bleeding. We've had to remove her spleen as well as repair some damage to her kidneys. Her heart stopped beating during the operation but we were able to start it again. She will need observing pretty closely during the next forty eight hours. If nothing happens in that time then I think it's safe to say she will recover completely. It was touch and go for a minute there, she's a tough girl."  
  
The doctor shook Angel's hand and then left.  
  
Wes dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief before saying that he needed some air. Fred tugged on Gunn's sleeve so that Angel could be left alone with the sleeping Cordy.  
  
He pulled his chair next to the bed and held her hand, occasionally kissing it.  
  
"Sweetheart, you need to wake up because we're all really worried about you. Connor's wondering where you are and Wes can't manage the research without you; you know he's useless in the office." He thought he saw her eyelids move slightly. "If you wake up I promise to let you win when we fight and I promise not to fling you against the wall."  
  
Her lips moved and she whispered words so quiet that only Angel, with his vampire hearing, would be able to hear her, if there were anyone else in the room. "I hope not."  
  
He laughed. "I never said anything about making love; I only said when we fight."  
  
He saw her lips flutter into what looked like the briefest of smiles. "Good."  
  
By the time the others arrived back she was coming round, her eyes were open and she could speak a bit more clearly. She was still dazed from all the drugs she was on and she didn't quite know what was going on.  
  
By that night, she seemed fine. Wes put it down to the demon in her although she complained that if the powers could make her heal quicker then they should be able to make scars disappear quicker. While Angel had gone home to take a shower and change his clothes, Cordelia had Fred hold a mirror up so she could see the scar that was left from the operation. She sighed in exasperation when Fred couldn't hold the mirror straight and then gasped when she saw the state of her hair.  
  
"I look like an urchin!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No more than usual." Xander's voice brought her back to the present. He was stood in the doorway with a bunch of flowers.  
  
"You never complained." Cordelia said sourly and pulled the gown back down. "What is it with you and flowers when I'm on hospital?"  
  
"Oh, great Cordy. Here I am holding out flowers in a sign of respect and condolence and you insult me and bring back memories." Xander exclaimed.  
  
"They're from Willow." Cordelia stated and held our arm for the flowers. "And speaking of bringing back memories; every time I get undressed I see the scar on my side where I got a metal spike shoved through me when I fell through a flight of stairs after seeing you, my boyfriend, and Willow, your best friend, making out on a bed when all I was doing in the first place was trying to save your ass!"  
  
"Girl, that was cold." Gunn grinned at the expression on Xander's face. "But yet somehow poetic."  
  
"Oh, you're expecting some witty comeback, aren't you? Well guess what? I'm not going there," Xander held his head up high and passed her the flowers. "I'll just go back to the hotel and be where I'm wanted."  
  
He turned to go but Cordelia called him back. "Thanks for bringing the flowers."  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
"Girl, you're good. Was it always like that with you too?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Cordelia sniffed at the flowers and then handed them to Fred so that she could put them in a vase.  
  
By the time Angel arrived back at the hospital, Cordelia was sleeping so he took Fred and Gunn home after kissing Cordelia's forehead and wishing her a good night.  
  
When they all returned in the morning, her bed was empty. They all instantly thought the worse until she came hobbling down the hallway on crutches.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all stood back to watch her hobble past them and into the room. She was wearing her own clothes and had a little colour in her cheeks.  
  
"Look! I'm walking. How good am I?"  
  
They all agreed that she was good and sat around the bed.  
  
When Angel had got home the night before he'd seen Buffy and got rid of most of his rage by shouting at her. She'd insisted that she was sorry and that she hoped that they could be friends. He'd shouted back that they would never be friends now and that he could never trust her again. She'd hit him and then been thoroughly shocked when he'd hit her back. He'd walked away from her, disgusted with her and went to look after Connor.  
  
"So." Cordelia said brightly and plucked the grapes off the bunch that Fred had brought her. "How are we going with the whole army thing?"  
  
"I believe we have it under control." Wesley smiled. "All you need to concentrate on is getting better." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Getting better she did. The next morning, the gang were all working in the offices, as well as the Scoobies.  
  
Even Buffy and Spike were there.  
  
They all got the shock of their lives when she came walking through the door with her bag in her hand looking like nothing had happened. "Hey guys!"  
  
Angel got up from his desk, a stony expression on his face. "Why are you not tucked up in a hospital bed eating grapes and not standing up?"  
  
"Angel, sweetie." Cordelia held out her bag and he took it obediently.  
  
Behind him Wes turned away smirking. He was used to their fights and he had a feeling this one would be a big one.  
  
"Do I look ill?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Do I look like I need to stay in bed?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Do I look like I am having trouble walking right now?"  
  
"No, but Cordelia!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes Angel?" She smiled sweetly. She was expecting the third degree.  
  
"Why are you not in hospital?" He asked and ended up staring at her back as she went up to Connor's crib. She saw he was awake and picked him up, cooing.  
  
"Cordelia Chase!"  
  
"Ooh," Cordelia cooed to Connor. "I think daddy's mad. He's just upset because I didn't call him to come pick me up from the hospital. But to be honest with you I really didn't want to see him burst into a human fireball. He thinks I should be in bed right now playing at being helpless. But I'm not helpless, no I'm not! I missed you little guy!" She leant down and kissed him softly on his head before putting him back in his crib.  
  
She turned to look at what Willow was doing on her laptop. "Looks interesting, what is it?"  
  
Willow was about to explain but Angel cut her off. "How did you get home?"  
  
"I got a cab."  
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
"I signed myself out, it wasn't Alcatraz, you know. I wasn't chained to the bed being fed porridge and gruel." She replied.  
  
Angel felt the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile but realised he was be mad at her. The truth was he was glad to see her out of hospital, more than glad. Ecstatic even. "I would feel better if you at least stayed in bed for a while."  
  
"Okay." She surprised him by agreeing so quickly. "But there's one thing I need to do first."  
  
He stood and looked at her as if to say 'get on with it then'.  
  
She turned and went into Wes's office. She came back with the wooden statue that he kept on his desk.  
  
As she walked past Buffy she hit her around the face with it, hard.  
  
"The next time you want to vent your anger because your ex lover has moved on to better things, why don't you do it by killing a few vampires or even getting a stress reliever? Anything except throwing me off a first floor balcony, okay?"  
  
With that she walked straight upstairs leaving Angel to follow silently. After all, there was nothing to say. Cordelia had said it all. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Despite the fuss she had made about being fine, Cordelia wasn't feeling that great.  
  
Her back hurt and her wound was sore. What she really wanted was a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles.  
  
She had all but bribed the doctor to discharge her and had almost had to agree to go on a date with him.  
  
That is, until she had told him that her boyfriend was the big scary looking man and not the English ponce with the glasses.  
  
She started to undress slowly and let her clothes, for once, just lay on the floor. She heard Angel enter the room behind her.  
  
"Do you want anything Cordy?" He asked and then turned to look at her. He flinched as he saw the ugly bruises covering her back.  
  
She caught the look on his face and pulled a face herself. "I guess I'm not that pretty from the back, huh?"  
  
"You're pretty from any angle, baby, you know that." He came to wrap his arms around her from the back, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck.  
  
"You know the real reason I left that hospital?" She asked him.  
  
"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."  
  
"I need you Angel. In more ways than one."  
  
He caught her hidden meaning and looked at her. "Do you really feel well enough to make love?"  
  
"If I was on my deathbed I would still feel well enough to make love to you. I missed you in hospital." She told him and turned to look at him, still only wearing her bra and panties. "I missed waking up in the middle of the night and feeling your arms around me. I missed feeling safe. I missed you."  
  
He leant down and kissed her softly. His body pressed against hers sent shivers through her. His lips were warm on hers and pressed insistently. He parted her lips with his own and let his tongue taste her.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
They parted and Cordelia sighed. "I'll go take a bath."  
  
She left to go into the bathroom while Angel answered the door. Buffy stood there.  
  
She had an ugly red cut on the side of her head that had a red mark around it that would no doubt turn into a bruise. "I need to talk to Cordelia."  
  
"Tough." Angel said coldly and planted himself in the doorway.  
  
"I need to talk to her." She insisted again.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me force my way in!" She threatened.  
  
"Don't even try it." Angel warned.  
  
Buffy tried to shove him out of the way but Angel refused to move. She punched him but he punched her back, harder. She looked at him in shock and punched him again. He punched her back.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that you have hurt my best friend and now, for some strange reason I don't want you near her."  
  
"Your best friend?" She snorted. "No one screws their best friend."  
  
"Okay so she's more than my best friend. When Darla bit her I was going to kill her. Cordy stopped me. Now, you nearly killed her. I was going to kill you. The only thing stopping me this time is that you are the slayer, a force of good. Which in a way makes it worse because a force of good shouldn't be going around throwing other forces of good from balconies! It isn't our history that is stopping me from killing you, it's the thought of all the good you can do. Back in Sunnydale." Angel told her angrily.  
  
"You know Angel." Buffy began, tears in her eyes. "I came back here to help with the army but to talk to you and to ask you to come back home. I've grown up, I've died. I realise that the things you once offered me were all that I need. I don't need sex and children, I just need you. I love you. She can't make you that happy, after all you still have your soul so you can't have that much perfect happiness between you." She aimed one last dig at Cordelia.  
  
"Listen to me now, this is my home. My child is here, my partner is here, no, make that my soul mate. And the truth is she makes me very happy. Perfectly happy. When Cor got the demon powers he got the power to heal certain things. She glows and whatever she touches is healed. She healed the hole inside of me and made my soul stick. It's permanent now. Sure, I haven't reached my shanshu but this is the next best thing. The curse is lifted and I get to be with the woman I love and my child without worrying whether or not I'm going to turn evil and kill them. My relationship with Cordelia is more intense, more loving, more passionate and more intimate that what we ever had. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth. You can't go back to Sunnydale thinking that there is a future for us because there isn't."  
  
Before Buffy could reply, Cordelia came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, dripping water onto the carpet. "What's going on?"  
  
"I came to say that I am truly sorry for what I did." Buffy said and then turned and ran down the hall.  
  
Angel shut the door behind her and came over to Cordelia who stood with a sceptical look on her face. "She really did come to say she was sorry?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But also to ask me to come back to Sunnydale." He explained and leant down to nibble at her neck. "Of course I told her that I'd have to think about it." He teased.  
  
"Of course you did." She played along with him and then started walking back towards the bathroom, taking him with her. "I didn't quite reach the middle of my back, if you cold be so kind."  
  
Downstairs, Buffy stormed straight into the lobby and ran straight into Spike.  
  
"Steady on love. Where's the fire?"  
  
"I've had it with this place!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to go get a drink?"  
  
"Sure." He agreed and they left the hotel.  
  
Willow and Anya saw them leaving and looked at each other with questions in their eyes.  
  
"Maybe they're going to become orgasm partners." Anya suggested. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
After Cordelia got out of the bath she went downstairs to see what Willow, Fred, Giles and Wesley had found out. She was surprised by what they had found. It seemed that the army would be rising about eleven o clock that night.  
  
"It's a good job I came out of the hospital when I did." Cordelia commented as she read Giles's notes.  
  
"You are not going tonight." Angel stated.  
  
"Yes I am." She argued.  
  
"No you're not! You're injured; you're not at your full strength." He put down his mug of blood to stare at her.  
  
"I don't care. There is no way I am going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you all go and risk your lives saving the world. Maybe I can be of some help. And anyway, who said anything about me not being at full strength? I think that I proved quite well upstairs that I have a lot of strength, if not all of it." Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
Wesley smirked at Angel's obvious discomfort. "Training again Angel? I thought you would have waited a while."  
  
Angel coughed. "Cor, can I see you for a moment? In Wes's office."  
  
He practically dragged her into his office. "You are not going!"  
  
"Yes I am!" She said stubbornly.  
  
"No you're not! You'll get hurt and I won't allow it."  
  
"Oh, you won't allow it? Who are you? My father?"  
  
"No, I am the father of your child. And that makes me have some influence over you." He told her angrily. "Do you want me to stand there and watch you die?"  
  
"You think that I can't handle myself in a fight!" She accused.  
  
"No, honey, I know you can but I want to know that you're safe and that I don't have to look out for you when I'm fighting."  
  
"So, you think that you need to look out for me now do you?" She scowled at him.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I did not say that! You're just twisting everything that I say!" He shouted. "Is it wrong of me to not want the woman I love dead?"  
  
"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "But you have to see that I am my own person and that I am not going to let."  
  
"Well, well, well. " A voice said from the doorway. "Not such the perfect couple after all."  
  
They both turned and saw Buffy standing, or rather supporting herself against the doorframe. She looked very drunk.  
  
"What's up Angel? Have you got an itch you need scratching? Maybe I could be of some help!" She sauntered over to Angel and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck.  
  
He sent Cordelia warning looks over her head.  
  
"Buffy, you're drunk. Me and Cordelia were having a discussion, that was all. I think you need some coffee and a sleep before tonight." He flinched as her hand began moving down his back. "I think you need to go now."  
  
"Buffy." Cordelia began. "You need to go to bed. You're making a fool of yourself." She added gently.  
  
"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Buffy sneered.  
  
"Oh, I am so not going there again!" She stated bluntly.  
  
She left the room and brought Willow back in with her who detached Buffy from Angel's neck and took her upstairs. "  
  
"What is going on with her?" Cordelia asked when she'd gone.  
  
She came around the desk to wrap her arms around Angel. "I don't know honey. She's messed up." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
It got to a quarter to eleven and Cordelia and Angel were still arguing about whether or not Cordelia was going. Wes had tried to intercept as well as Gunn but Angel had ignored them and they had eventually gone away. Wes suspected that Cordelia would win him over in the end and Gunn kept insisting that they just enjoyed fighting. At about ten to, Angel stormed away from her telling her to get herself killed. Cordelia shouted back that she loved him.  
  
Buffy and Spike were waiting at the site of where the army would rise, keeping an eye on things in case they started early. Buffy had eventually sobered up and was embarrassed at what she had done earlier.  
  
Angel, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley were all travelling in Angel's car and Fred and Anya were stopping home to look after Connor.  
  
Giles, Xander and Willow were all travelling in Giles's new convertible.  
  
They arrived at the site at five to, complete with weapons and spells.  
  
Angel made sure that Cordelia was standing way behind him and kissed her gently before taking up his position next to Buffy, Spike and Gunn in the front line.  
  
"How will we know when it's about to happen?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"I believe we will se some sort of portal open and the army shall come out one by one. We shall have to kill them as they come out or we shall be outnumbered."  
  
"How many will there be?"  
  
"Approximately one thousand." Wesley replied.  
  
Cordelia gulped and wished for a second that she had obeyed Angel and stopped at home. It only lasted a second before she realised that she had to be with him, fighting side by side.  
  
She moved forwards to stand next to him, her sword poised.  
  
He looked as though he was about to complain but before he could the portal opened.  
  
The swirling mass of black and grey energy grew until it was about eight feet tall.  
  
From its centre one of the soldiers began to fight its way out.  
  
First an ugly green arm appeared and then it's body.  
  
All of the gang looked surprised by its size.  
  
It's head appeared and it pulled its way out of the portal.  
  
Buffy sprang forwards to take it with Gunn and Spike and Angel waited for the next one.  
  
Cordelia could see that Buffy was having problems with it.  
  
It outmanoeuvred every move she and Gunn mad and managed to gat a few punches out itself.  
  
When the next one came out Cordelia, Giles, Xander and Wesley started attacking it.  
  
Giles was instantly thrown backwards and into a dumpster near where Willow was trying a spell to close the portal, it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel shouted in a break in the fighting. "Be careful! They're tough."  
  
He instantly began fighting another of the beasts that came out of the portal. "Yeah, you too!" She called back and then plunged her sword through the heart of the demon she, Xander and Wesley were fighting.  
  
He shot her an appreciative glance before turning to get ready for the next one.  
  
It seemed like they had been fighting for hours when only a few of the beasts had been killed.  
  
Angel had a bloody gash down his chest, Buffy was sporting scratches on her arms and a wound on her leg, Spike had numerous bruises and cuts and Cordelia had a small puncture wound on her side.  
  
Willow could see that the spell she was attempting was not working so dropped the book and woke Giles up.  
  
They began the fighting again.  
  
Angel could see that they were fast losing.  
  
They were all tired and injured. "We can't take them all." He shouted to whoever was listening.  
  
"I see that." Wesley replied after being thrown into the wall for the third time.  
  
The demon that had thrown him set its sights on Cordelia  
  
It growled and waved its arm around until it swung her off her feet and flung her towards the portal. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Cordelia screamed as the portal got nearer.  
  
She heard Angel call out her name desperately but there was nothing he could do, time seemed to be moving slowly.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel screamed. "No!"  
  
There was nothing he could do. She felt her body hit the portal and the energy swirled around her.  
  
As she was sucked inside she felt herself start to glow. Great time for a night light, she thought as she travelled deeper into the portal.  
  
Outside it Angel seemed to be stood still. He blocked the demon's moves but made no attempt to fight it. "What's happening to her?" He shouted to Giles.  
  
"I don't know. She could end up anywhere!" He replied.  
  
"That's not what I asked?" He growled, still staring at the portal.  
  
Nobody replied.  
  
Suddenly a bright light started to shine out of the portal. The fighting stopped and everyone turned away, including the demons.  
  
Cordelia began to float out of it, glowing brightly, her arms spread outwards.  
  
Gradually the portal began to close, leaving only the three demons already out.  
  
She landed on the floor and smiled at Angel.  
  
He smiled back but then cried out as she sank to the floor.  
  
He was about to go to her when he was hit over the head by one of the demons still left.  
  
Willow instantly made her way to Cordelia and lifted her head off the floor.  
  
"It's okay Angel. She's just fainted. She'll be drained, I guess." She told Angel.  
  
The demons were eventually killed and Angel rushed over to her. "We need to get her home"  
  
They came into the hotel, Angel carrying Cordelia.  
  
Buffy was shooting jealous looks towards Angel but at a nudge from Willow she just looked down instead.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked as she came out of the office with Connor.  
  
Angel was moving straight towards the stairs, intent on taking her to his room. "She fainted after closing the portal."  
  
"Barbie was tight." Gunn added and threw his axe on the desk. "She did the whole glowy thing and closed it by being sucked into it."  
  
"Wasn't that dangerous?" Fred asked, looking worried.  
  
Gunn just shrugged. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Visitation Rights  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: The Scoobies come to visit in the face of an apocalypse and Buffy learns some home truths about Cordelia and Angel's relationship.  
  
Angel took Cordelia upstairs and laid her down on their bed gently.  
  
We went into the bathroom and came out with a wet washcloth. He pressed it to her forehead.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up now." He urged. "Connor's downstairs. I'm sure he'd like to see you. I know I'd like to see you. I'll let you yell at me for worrying."  
  
He saw her eyelids flutter and his mouth crinkled into a smile.  
  
"Angel?" She asked wearily.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He asked and ran the cloth down her cheek and let it rest on her neck.  
  
She moaned as she came round. "Am I alive?"  
  
He laughed softly. "Yes, you're alive."  
  
"Good." She smiled and opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted after saving the world. And you did it amazingly. And with such grace." He leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
He was about to pull away but she reached her hand up behind his head and pulled him towards her. "There's something about saving the world that turns me on so much." She murmured between kisses.  
  
He rested his hand on her thigh and began to move it up slowly. He reached her crotch and pulled the zip of her jeans down. He inched them off her hips easily and pulled them off her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Baby, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She replied, breathing heavily.  
  
She reached between them and started unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled it off him gently. She ran her hands over his chest and then down his body towards the top of his pants. In an instant they were off.  
  
He began to pull her underwear down her legs and pull her top over her head, revealing that she was wearing no bra.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbone and then settling his mouth over a nipple. His hands travelled over her stomach and reached downwards.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked huskily.  
  
"I want you inside me." She gasped.  
  
She cried out as he penetrated her and reached around with her hands to grasp his buttocks. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her. He thrust in and out relentlessly, driving her over the edge again and again until he was finally spent.  
  
"I guess saving the world does something to you too." She told him sleepily as she nestled into the crook of his arm. "Something good, I have to say."  
  
"Is that all I was? Good?" He teased.  
  
"Honey, you know that what we just did was not just good." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you."  
  
He looked at his seer adoringly and was about to reply that yes, he loved her too but there was a knock at the door.  
  
Cordelia climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in his robe. "At least we were actually finished this time." She muttered.  
  
She opened the door to find Buffy stood there. "At least you knocked this time."  
  
"Cordelia, it's good to see you up again. I just came to tell you that we'll be setting off back to Sunnydale in about half an hour. I wanted to say thank you for having us here and also sorry again for what I did."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "You're welcome, and thanks. We'll come down."  
  
The Scoobies left LA.  
  
Fred and Willow exchanged e-mail addresses as did Wesley and Giles.  
  
Anya seemed truly sad to have to leave Connor with Cordelia. She insisted that she and Xander would attempt to make babies when they got home. To this, Xander just shot Cordelia a look of panic before being shepherded into the car.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia exchanged smiled but not hugs as did Angel and Spike.  
  
The AI gang were glad that things were back to normal.  
  
"They were nice and all, but I think next time they decide to come to LA, I think I'll go to Vegas." Gunn commented and let the door slam behind them.  
  
Angel smiled at Cordelia and they walked back into the hotel. His arm was around her and she had Connor bundled up in her arms. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The End  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll be writing more in the future so just watch out for it! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
